The present invention relates generally to the field of chip connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of chip connectors for mounting chips on circuit boards.
A semiconductor device is typically packaged as a chip and mounted on a circuit board to mechanically and electrically connect the semiconductor device to the circuit board. This allows semiconductor device to be electrically connected to various other electrical devices within a digital data processing system.
One known package type is a surface vertical package (xe2x80x9cSVPxe2x80x9d), which provides for the edge-mounting of chips to circuit boards. The semiconductor device is packaged in a relatively flat package such that the leads that provide for electrical connections to the semiconductor device are positioned on one edge of the chip. Each lead of the SVP chip may be soldered to a respective solder pad on a circuit board to mechanically and electrically connect the semiconductor device to the circuit board. The leads of the SVP chip are bent substantially perpendicular relative to the SVP package so that the SVP chip may be placed upright over the circuit board in soldering each lead to its respective solder pad. The SVP chip may have at its bottom edge supporting pins, for example, to help the SVP chip stand upright in soldering the SVP chip to the circuit board.
In soldering the SVP chip to the circuit board the SVP chip may nevertheless fall over, for example by the mechanical movement of the circuit board through a solder oven, and thus have to be resoldered to the circuit board. Even after soldering the SVP chip to the circuit board, the electrical connection between the SVP chip and the circuit board must be tested to ensure that each lead of the SVP chip has been properly aligned with and soldered to its respective solder pad on the circuit board. If the SVP chip has not been suitably soldered to the circuit board, the SVP chip must be resoldered.
Furthermore, the solder connection between the SVP chip and the circuit board may deteriorate during the life of the circuit board, for example by being subjected to various mechanical stresses. Typical users may not have the equipment or know-how to resolder a SVP chip to the circuit board and subsequently test the resulting electrical connection. Thus, a user could be inconvenienced and subjected to the cost of having to replace the circuit board or having someone else resolder a SVP chip to the circuit board.
Another known package type is a surface horizontal package (xe2x80x9cSHPxe2x80x9d), which provides for the horizontal mounting of an integrated circuit chip to the circuit board. The integrated circuit is mounted inside a thin plastic package of the SHP and connected to metal leads residing on one of the four of the thin sides of the plastic package of the SHP. The SHP chip has pins on an opposite side of the plastic package for aligning and mounting the chip. The metal leads of the SHP are soldered to metallic lines on a circuit board.
The connection of an SHP chip to a circuit board shares some of the same problems as the connection of an SVP chip to a circuit board. Leads of the SHP can be difficult to properly solder. The electrical connection with respect to the soldered leads must be tested, and an SHP must be resoldered if the solder connection is defective. Moreover, even good soldered leads of the SHP can deteriorate over time.
Users of computers or other electrical systems are typically unable to expand the functionality of the system with the granularity of a single soldered SVP chip or soldered SHP chip in a relatively easy manner. Typical digital data processing systems with soldered SVP or SHP chips on circuit boards provide for user-expansion capabilities with the granularity of a circuit board, rather than of a chip. Only by adding, removing, or replacing an entire circuit board can the user easily add or remove the functionality of a single chip.
One object of the present invention is to provide for the mechanical and electrical connection of a chip to a circuit board without requiring that the chip be soldered to the circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the capability for users to mechanically and electrically couple chips to a circuit board with relative ease.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the capability for users to remove chips from a circuit board with relative ease.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the capability for users to replace chips mechanically and electrically coupled to a circuit board in a relatively easy manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the capability for users to expand the functionality of a system with the granularity of a single chip in a relatively easy manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a relatively low inductance connection in mechanically and electrically coupling chips to a circuit board.
A chip socket assembly is described. The chip socket assembly comprises a base having a top, a bottom, and a connector. The base defines a slot for receiving at the top of the base an edge of a chip and for guiding the edge of the chip to the bottom of the base. The chip socket assembly also comprises a clip configured to mate with the connector of the base for retaining the chip in the base when mating with the connector of the base.
A system is described that comprises a circuit board having a surface and having a bus on the surface and a base coupled to the surface of the circuit board over the bus. The base has a top and a bottom, and the base defines a slot over the bus for receiving at the top of the base an edge of a chip and for guiding the edge of the chip to the bottom of the base and over the bus.
A chip file assembly is described that comprises a base having a top, a bottom, and a plurality of connectors. The base defines a plurality of slots for receiving at the top of the base edges of a plurality of chips and for guiding the edges of the chips to the bottom of the base. The chip file assembly also comprises a plurality of clips configured to mate with the connectors of the base for retaining the chips in the base when mating with the connectors of the base.
Another system is described that comprises a circuit board having a surface and having at least one bus on the surface and a base coupled to the surface of the circuit board over the at least one bus. The base has a top and a bottom, and the base defines a plurality of slots over the at least one bus for receiving at the top of the base edges of a plurality of chips and for guiding the edges of the chips to the bottom of the base and over the at least one bus.
Another chip socket assembly is described that comprises a base having a top and a bottom. The base defines a slot for receiving at the top of the base an edge of a chip and for guiding the edge of the chip to the bottom of the base. The base has a clip portion configured to mate with the chip for retaining the chip in the base when the chip is placed in the slot of the base.
A chip package is described. The chip package includes packaging material that contains an integrated circuit. The packaging material has a bottom-facing housing that extends laterally from the packaging material. A lead extends from a bottom of the packaging material. The lead has a substantially C-shaped form. An end of the lead resides within the housing when the lead is compressed.
An assembly is also described. The assembly includes a horizontal chip package, a socket, and a frame. The horizontal chip package includes a member on a side of the horizontal chip package. The socket receives the horizontal chip package. The socket is coupled to a circuit board having a first conductive region. The socket includes a guiding surface for guiding the member of the horizontal chip package in an angled downward direction. The frame is configured to mate with the socket to secure the horizontal chip package in the socket. A lead of the horizontal chip package is electrically coupled to the first conductive region of the circuit board when the frame secures the horizontal chip package in the socket.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.